Childhood Drabbles
by SnowRider14
Summary: This will be a collection of Childhood stories where Draco and Luna are actually childhood friends. Like it or not you better check it out. Perhaps burn me or love its up to you.
1. First Word and First Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own HP! if I did, hehehe... well let's just say this would be canon. 

The first word and the first brawl

There are many things we don't know about Draco and Luna, but these are the many secrets kept by their parents. If we asked Draco had he ever cried, he would deny it. But we know better that he would have. This is the story about the first time Draco fully cried or let's say brawled his eyes out.

Almost 2 years old, Draco was faced with one dilemma. In all of Draco's 2 years... (well, almost) he was used to receiving the attention he solely deserves. Women like his mother, aunts and female friends would either coo at him or at least they couldn't keep their eyes or hands off him.

So here is his dilemma... if he could get 'big' and 'scary' people to look at him, why couldn't he snag the attention of the 1 year old baby sitting in the same playpen as he was?

Draco wanted her attention, and he didn't know why. It was perhaps because SHE was the first other baby he's seen. Well he tried EVERYTHING a baby could do. He tried pretending to play with his very COOL toys, he tried to strike a cute pose that made many woman coo at him. He tried making some noise, but everything he did, even his last resort to crawl around her had done NOTHING!

In Draco's whole 2 years of his life (almost 2 years), he had an enemy (not potter)... and that was a stupid pillows with weird pictures on it. Because that pillow has been taking all of the 1 year old baby's attention. He resented that pillow, and wanted to burn it. Instead he decided...

"Aaa..."

He yanked it away from the poor 1 year old baby. The poor darling girl was completely shocked and begun to tear up. Draco regretted it too late, because the girl started to cry harder and harder. Draco wasn't afraid of his parents, but he was definitely worried about the girl.

Draco had to think quick, because he could hear the footsteps and he refused to let anyone handle the situation except him. But the best he could up with his almost 2 year old brain was...

"DA! (Stop!)"

The baby girl choked slightly in surprise and because of surprise, she stopped crying for a moment. Draco pleased that the baby girl had some sense to listen to him. He crawled towards her and sat beside her before saying

"Da a goo!" (Here's your silly pillow!)

Draco was graced with a small smile and a gurgle

"Goo..." (Thanks)

Draco refused to let his hardwork go to waste, so he sat right beside her, unmoving and waited for the baby girl to notice, this was is last plan. The baby wasn't dumb, she thought he was lonely, as she handed the pillow back to him after giving it a final hug. Draco looked at her gesture with wide eyes.

"Ua goo..." (we can share)

Draco in turn took it for a moment, but straight from there they were soon happily playing together. He showed her all his toys and were soon very indulged in playing. Because the babies were too indulged they did not see their parents watching their interactions.

"My angel shared her pillow! She loved and adored it."

"My son never, when I say never I mean NEVER shares his favourite toy truck to anyone. Not even his mother."

"I find it amusing don't you think Narcissa?"

"Yes... Draco never sits still! That must have been his first time!"

Little did the babies knew, their parents were watching them with pure amusement only for awhile before returning to their own conversations. Draco felt like a big boy for sharing his toys with her, and she always gives it back to him when he demands it.

He decided he likes the girl because she was pretty cute and she doesn't annoy him like all the other people. So he made a decision that she will stay with him.

Drowsiness soon swept over the two infants as they both fell asleep with the pillow and his favourite truck in the middle and their hands were held together and the and the other on the toys.

Their parents came back to receive a small surprise by the way their children decided to sleep. Quietly they snapped pictures to keep and then the Lovegood's had to pry them apart.

The instant their hands were pulled apart, the two infants awoke in alarm. They realized that she was being taken away and they didn't like that very much. So they did what babies always did, they cried.

Yes folks, Draco brawled for his first time to his very shocked parents.

Draco crawled up and grabbed the girl's skirt, his father who noticed had to pry his son off.

"Don't cry Luna, oh don't cry... oh goodness... Shh..."

Mr. Lovegood tried, the two men tried to calm them down, even after Lucius threatened Draco he still cried. The two mothers gathered their babies into their own arms. The babies didn't stop crying but they were screaming anymore, however it wasn't because of the mothers but the distance was much closer.

"Luna, Say bye bye Draco, say bye bye to Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

Once Luna's mother attempted to move, Draco registered that she was leaving again. The instant they moved apart, Draco and Luna restarted their previous screaming and crying. The parents who were already weary from this non stop tears and screams. But they had to go home, and they honestly didn't know what was wrong with the two babies.

Draco learnt his first word that day, and it wasn't mama or papa or daku loo (dark lord XD), but...

"Una... Una! Una!"

Draco pointed at Luna and still continued to cry and scream. All the four parents looked at each other before the experimented. They walked Draco and Luna close to each other and instantly, they stopped crying and screaming! They moved away and chaos ensued!

"We can't stay Luna, lets go home ok? I will give you some nice toys."

Luna couldn't help it, she didn't want to leave and Draco would rather her stay here. The poor parents had to deal with 2 hours of horror only moments after arriving home, before Luna and Draco cried themselves to sleep.

Poor parents, they hadd to deal with the onslaught of tears every time they visited.

End.

Yes I know, it will never happen. But I would like to try from this angle and see how far I can carry this. 


	2. Walking

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but I wished I did.

At the tender age of 3, Draco felt like a man at the top of the world for now he was capable of walking confidently on his two feet. When he took his first few steps, his mother was simply ecstatic and his father wore a proud smile.

Since then, Draco was always on his feet determined to walk without a saftey charm as soon as he could, waddling around the house usually giving his mother years worth of heart attacks when she realized he wasn't where she had left him 3 minutes ago.

Luna was the first person he wanted to impress, before Luna could see it no one else apart from his parents could either. He refused to get up and walk when there was guests but had finally got up on his own to feet and tottered over when he saw Luna being carried into the manor.

Luna was a great audience. Whenever Draco purposefully got up on his two feet, Luna would stop and watch Draco wobbling around the room back and forth. Personally she was intrigued and was tempted to try it as well, but only to be falling down but protected by the safety charm. Draco on the other hand smirks at her attempt, secretly he liked the feeling of being superior.

On the very day of his birthday, his father finally removed the safety charm and had begun giving him tasks that involves walking around, at this Draco realized he was treated like an adult and felt very pleased.

It happened on a warm Sunday afternoon, a few weeks since Draco became a 3 year old. The Malfoys and Lovegoods were having the usual afternoon luncheon together when young Draco marched up to the Lovegoods and demanded

"I can walk by myself, Una give me!"

As Draco said it, he shamelessly stuck out his hand as if he was asking for something he could hold in his small hand. Lucius had to quickly pull his son sternly away.

"Draco, you listen to me... You can't demand to have a person. Luna isn't a pet rat or owl that you can just _demand_ to have."

"Why no?"

Draco asked with his arms crossed and his face was graced with a frown. Lucius would have no doubys that this was his son. There was no other man aside from him on earth who had the same attitude as Draco was displaying at this very moment.

"Because you can't keep someone against their will."

Draco said nothing for a moment before he went towards Luna and said

"Una I keep you,"

In Lucius's opinion as much as everyone else who could hear Draco very clearly seemed very much like a demand. The four parents watched with their jaw slacked with disbelief is this really happening to them? This boy was being utterly mature minded in certain aspects. Luna was lucky she had sufficient vocabulary for the answer. She smiled sweetly and dreamily as she replied

"Ok Aco,"

Draco rounded at his father and replied

"Ok, so I have Una now?"

Lucius and Mr Lovegood would have laughed hard if it weren't for the fact that it was Lucius's son who was planning to take Xenophilius's daughter away.

"Draco, you can't have someone without marrying them first. Marriage is a step to possess the person."

Draco was only a boy of 3 and the idea of Marriage was something like the princess and the prince going into a pumpkin coach and riding off into the sunset (and he would refuse to admit it was one of his favourite stories).

"What that?"

Before Lucius and Xenophilius were even able to utter a word, Narcissa and Evangeline slipped in and replied in a cheery tone.

"Draco, marriage is a unity, so when you marry..."

"You belong to each other."

"Narcissa! You shouldn't put ideas into his head!"

"Evangeline darling, we're losing our daughter and your WILLINGLY explaining marriage to this... Boy who is going to take her away?"

"Shh! Anyway, marriage is very complicated, the girl's papa and mama must first agree if not, it wont happen."

"And then, you can't keep Luna."

"Draco, I Xenophilius Lovegood says I disagree!"

Draco frowned as he glared at Xenophilius, Luna who wasn't all too interested in the conversation noted that Draco was frowning, and in her book it means that it wasn't good.

"Also, it requires the agreement of your parents."

"In this case I disagree."

Draco felt like the world was against him and Luna and that annoyed him to bits. Luna could see that, but she didn't know what was really happening.

"No! I do something, you give Una and then... and then I marry her."

Lucius was having his first taste of his own genetic stubborness from Draco! Draco refused to give up, his eyes were signaling a strong desire to get what he wants and in this case Luna.

"Well Draco, you know, the man wears a black dress robes and the girl wears a beautiful white dress."

Draco was listening to the mothers whilst the fathers put their heads together to get an unacheivable task. They contemplated about a can of peas from the cupboard that was too high and already child proof.

"The two of them say 'I do', after the person ask if they will stay together."

That was Draco's light , all he had to do was go through his father and Luna's Father's task.

"Well Draco, we'll agree under the condition you could carry Luna for one whole minute by yourself."

Lucius smirked as he added with a slight tease

"The man must always manage to carry the one they keep."

The mothers watched as Draco's expression, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Why was his father and Xenophilius so set on stopping him? A task is a task however, so he will do it.

"Una, we go play."

Luna was so glad at that comment, because she didn't understand a thing they had just said. Gladly they headed of, Draco pulling her towards their end of the garden.

"Well! I am glad it is all over."

Lucius announced once he watched Draco walk on proudly. He knew draco would find out eventually that he couldn't carry Luna.

"WEll, I hope so Lucius. I didn't see a glint of resignation in those eyes,"

watched Narcissa as she stood next to Lucius. Evangeline nodded as he too watched the two children walk towards their playpen.

"I agree, that wasn't a walk of a child who has given up. It looked like the walk of a determined child."

"He will find out soon enough,"

The parents then watched for awhile before resuming their previous activity which was to dine and immerse themselves in light conversations.

"Ughhnn"

Draco was befuddled, how could such a young baby like her weigh so much for a 3 year old WALKING boy like him? He soon collasped dropping Luna the moment he tried lifting her up. Luna fell onto the soft flooring of the playpen. The floor was covered with styrofoam that was very colourful and resembled puzzle pieces.

Luna didn't squeak or make any queries on Draco's behaviour. She watched his efforts in sheer curiosity.

"Una, I carry you."

Draco got up once more on his legs and attempted to carry her. Luna allowed him to try, but Draco was getting more and more fustrated. Luna on the other hand was not very passionate about being moved up and falling down, but she knew it meant something to Draco.

"...!"

Dracp tried for a final time, but still no avail. Draco out of sheer anger said angrily

"Una FAT! I wish you no fat."

Luna being Luna didn't really mind, but Draco was lucky that she wasn't like other girls who had the pride of a woman about their weight. She merely wondered what about her that ws so maddening to him.

Draco was so annoyed with his inability to pick her up, he refused to give in as he picked her up once more, only to be surprised because she suddenly felt very light. Luna was surprised too, but she was focusing on holding Draco tight in case it wasn't long lived.

Draco was so happy that he quickly carried her to their parents. When he arrived there Lucius and Xenophilius nearly fell off their chairs when they saw Draco happily tottling over carrying Luna as if she weighed nothing on him.

Their mothers squealed as they took turns snapping pictures while the defeated fathers looked at the triumphantly grinning Draco.

"Alright, you win."

"We shouldn't!"

"We promised."

Xenophilius let out a sad sigh with tears leaking out of his eye, must it really happen?

"We maawee(marry) now! Then I keep Una!"

The fathers watched in shock as their mothers spun their wands, Draco was dressed in a handsome black dress robe with his hair sleek and combed back. Luna had a crown of flowers on her head with her gold locks lovely and she was dressed in lovely white.

"They looked like the children at the wedding as wedding pixies."

Commented Evangeline delightfully, Narcissa agreed except the two rather moody fathers replied in unison

"Except, they ARE the one's getting married."

The mothers were clearly enjoying themselves as if the children were like those ridiculous muggle toys Barbie and Kent.

They made Draco wait at the end of the garden, an act which he didn't understand. but he found it somewhat boring and strange. Lucius and Xenophilius stood there shocked and couldn't figure out how did this end up getting this far?

"Your son looks good in that black dress robe."

"Your daughter looks like an angel."

Xenophilius looked like he was tearing up but he burst out

"We are probably the youngest parents to ever have their children get married! I haven't even spent 10 years with her yet!"

"We should have used the can idea."

muttered Lucius, the two fathers were in a very terrible state indeed.

"You know, I would have loved to crack the joke where 'she is always my little angel... but... that is reality!"

Lucius sighed, how true Xenophilius was on the matter, they silently watched or rather TRIED to watch silently. They watched Luna wobbled her way to Draco and of course there was no effect or loving expressions... They were just babies!

Once Evangeline recited the 'will you' parts, Xenophilius cried hard as Lucius placed a hand symphatically on Xenophilius's back. Narcissa smiled.

"I do,"

anwered Draco, deep inside he was very glad he was almost reaching there.

"Will you..."

A glint appeared in Evangeline's eye and that was all it took for Narcissa to quietly slip close behind Draco.

"I buuu... (I do)"

Luna chirpped happily, but in fact the whole scene was ruined! Draco who was rather displeased turned to Luna and said

"I do, say Una!"

"I buuu."

Xenophilius and Lucius's eyes widen in plain amusement.

"I do!"

"I buuu! "

"NO! I do! Una wrong!"

"A ya a goo (I did!), I buu! "

Draco could feel an evil plan hatchingm for his goal started to seem rather...

"I sorry Draco, I am afraid if the bride can't say I do, it isn't legal, meaning you can't keep Luna."

"Aww, come here Luna. Let Auntie carry you..."

Narcissa lifted Luna up surprisingly with ease.

"Oh my, aren't you a bit too light?"

Lucius catching on, he smirked as he noted to never let a man play a woman's game. Now Draco is cornered.

"I am afraid, there is no deal Draco. Baby magic isn't your own strength. Also because Luna can't say it, we will just have to figure a balence for this."

"No need Lucius, how about this Draco? Weddings are always planned way ahead so why dont we plan it to be even better? So we put the wedding a few years later ok ? So now you half own her as a fiancee."

"Heh! Postpone that wedding for 19 years! I ain't letting her go so soon!"

Xenophilius last to catch up quickly added. Draco who was now frustrated and angry sighed in defeat. All he understood was didn't do it right, try again next time. He stomped off to sulk for a few hours, only letting Luna approach him.

Years later...

"Mother, father, and Mr Lovegood... Luna and I are planning to get married. No objections right?"

Xenophilius spluttered on his tea, but Narcissa and Lucius wore a rather relaxed expression.

"Considering how you earnt it, I do not mind."

Draco smirked as he lifted up a rather surprised Luna in his arms. She was lighter than the past but it was also because Draco was much stronger now. Luna smiled dreamily as she said out loud for the whole household to hear.

"I do."

End.

Ok, I get very mixed up with the ages and stuff, but I hope you guys liked it. Perhaps the language too complex for a child but we must never forget! Malfoy's are knowned to be frank and well I imagined he understood.


	3. Draco's first prank on Luna

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK rowling? If I do you can say yes I own this but... I am not. So lets all come to terms with the horrible fact and get on with the story! = DD

Draco's first selfish prank

Draco was 12 years old, when he chanced upon a spell which lead to a curve on his mouth... he couldn't wait to test it out!

Luna was happily entering the house when she bumped into Narcissa Malfoy who looked stricken. Luna tugged on her skirt as she threw up a dreamy smile and asked

"What's wrong Aunty?"

Narcissa awoke from her problem as she looked down to see Luna. Narcissa then bent down to give a welcoming kiss on her cheek as she replied,

"Hello Luna dear, its Draco. He wouldn't utter a word! He has been silent for 3 days now."

Luna didn't know how to help, she merely stood there. Narcissa threw her a smile as she gave a gentle push and said

"Perhaps you could solve it for me."

Luna wondered how in the world could she get Draco to talk when his own mother couldn't? Puzzled she went into the room, Draco was sitting by the fire as he gazed into the fire as if he was in deep thought. She went up to Draco concerned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...Aco?"

Draco turned around, he looked very sad and annoyed! Luna felt sad for her dear friend as she sat down beside him. She saw he had a small whiteboard and a marker. She asked concerned

"Aco, you ok?"

Draco shook his head as he wrote on the whiteboard

_"I can't speak no matter what."_

Luna thought for awhile before she replied

"Let me try."

Luna then had Draco close his eyes as she prowled around quietly. Draco got bored as he sat there waiting and straining to hear for any sound Luna may give out. All of the sudden...

"RAWR!"

Luna jumped out of nowhere screaming to the top of her lungs causing Draco to jump and perhaps scream soundlessly. She saw that no voice came out just a very shocked Draco and he was not pleased.

_"NOT FUNNY!"  
_  
Draco wrote in bold and underlined it as he emphasized by using exclaimation marks. Luna hung her head as she said

"Sorry Aco."

She then tried tickling him and she never prepared him. Soon as she apologized, she sat on top and tried to tickle him. He could only laugh soundlessly as there were tears on his face as he laughed but without sound.

"That is sure strange..."

But before Luna could try another way, Draco tackled her down to get revenge as he tickled her until her tears were coming down from laughing so hard. Once satisfied he got off and sat beside her. Luna thought hard... she thought very hard... She has always watched Witch Romance, she remembered one story where a man lost his voice but with a kiss from his lovely witch he regained it!

_The power of love could conquer all magic_

Luna thought, well desperate times need drastic measures right? Draco who was puzzled as to why she was so quiet nudged her. Luna looked up with a very apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry Aco."

She leaned in and dropped him a very light but sweet kiss. Draco could only think of one thing... She smelt of strawberries but taste like cherries. Once she parted, Draco looked at her still trying to digest this new move. He didn't know what it was but he knew it felt like magic and her lips were very soft.

"Sorry Aco! Did it work?"

Draco thought if he was soundless earlier? He would be speechless now. He wanted to see if he could talk but he was at lost for words. The only thing that came out of his mouth was...

"Wow..."

Luna cheered as she gave her best friend a bear hug causing Draco to fall backwards knocking his head onto the floor. But that knock on the head caused an epiphany in his head. Being a boy of the age of 12 it is very hard to resist what they believe they were addicted to.

"Aco! What's wrong?"

Draco wrote on his whiteboard

_"I lost my voice again."_"Huh? You loose your voice a lot. I remember you lost your voice just 3 days ago."

Draco pretended to look annoyed as he wrote furiously down on his whiteboard,

_"It's not MY fault that I can't speak."_"Did you get your mommie to help you?"

Draco grimmace as he wrote one more

_"That is just gross,"_Luna looked embarassed as she replied

"Can you stay voiceless this time? I will fix it next time I come back."

Draco stood up towering over her as he clearly shook his head. Luna looked like she was going to die of embarassment. Only Draco made her feel so embarassed, sure she liked helping him but she recalled since then, he looses his voice so often she felt like she helps him 5 times a week.

He smirked as she leaned in, he liked her pressing her lips on his. Though he didn't know what it was, and he would rather die than to ask his mother and father in case they realized he has been using that spell on purpose.

At the age of 15 he was still using the spell, but he knew by now what Luna's actions were. But being Draco he didn't care if it was meant to be used on loved ones, he just wanted her to kiss him.

Luna was rushing down the corridor, she may look dreamy but she did rather like Professor Trelawney's class. Draco was just emerging from his own class as he noted no one was around, quickly he slienced himself using the spell he was so familiar. Draco hand signalled Luna for her attention and made puffs of smoke appear as a signal SOS.

Luna ran towards him looking like ants were in her pants, she couldn't sit still! He smirked as she said in a very hurried tone.

"Again Aco? You have a rare sickness, did you get bitten by a Blibbering Humdinger? Surely it must be something..."

Draco frowned and just indicated his voice as he flapped noiselessly. She quickly pressed her lips on his, he was sure it was fuller than it used to be. Draco wondered why he loves Luna kissing him but he couldn't find an answer.

"Let me get that, _Sireco_,"

Draco could not utter another word, as he stood there looking shocked and looked at Luna's blond hair as it flew around from her running. He wondered, 'How did she find out I used _Silencio_?' but then the question changed as he smirked while walking down the corridor. 'Why did she play along with my charade?'. He grinned even wider when he thought to himself 'so, Luna likes kissing me too.'

End

Extra story

"What is your favourite spell?"

Pansy decided to ask everyone in the Slytherin group, Blaise was first to answer

"I like _Imperio,_it's so much fun to make people do things we want."

"I like _Avada Kadabra_!"

Chorused Crabbe and Goyle, and soon they seem like they hated each other for sharing the same answer. Pansy then knew she was next as she replied while fluttering her eyelashes.

"I love _Crucio_! Don't you Draco?"

Draco merely smirked as he nodded.

"Which do you like?"

Draco scoffed as he stood up and brushed his cloak before replying scornfully.

"That's a stupid question."

"I knew it! Draco likes _Crucio_! We are so alike."

Draco and the rest rolled their eyes.

Just as they were walking past, he saw out of the corner of his eye Harry's gang. Just as he was about to go over and torture them he saw... Luna... Pansy who hasn't finished with her prying teased Harry Potter.

"Here is one pathetic group, tell us Potty is your favourite spell _Protego_? Cause your always a wimp!"

Harry Potter merely growled in response as the rest of the Slytherin's laughed.

"Really Harry? I've always thought you liked _Expecto Petronum_."

Draco thought enviously that she must have been paying attention to Harry a lot, because Harry was smiling down at her after being in shock for a few seconds. She was correct!

"Hmph! So what spell do you like huh? Something like _Sumbak_? Because that spell was as loony as you."

Draco was sorely tempted to pull his wand out and jinx her. Luna merely smiled dreamily but Hermione was first to help her.

"Never heard of it, perhaps you've gone crazy Parkinson?"

Now Draco had to hoped he would not laugh, the rest of Harry's friends laughed. Pansy looked like she wanted to kill Hermione sometime soon.

"Well, I like the spell _Silencio_."

Draco blinked, internally he felt his heart race significantly faster as he threw a smirk at her. 'Oh... so she likes _Silencio_.'

"Why Luna?"

Harry asked surprised she would like such a strange spell. Ron and Hermione who had long forgotten about the Slytherins listened. Luna walked away from the Slytherins as she replied in a dreamy tone.

"Well, I get to kiss someone when they use it on themselves."

Draco guided his unhappy gang away, internally he was smiling like an idiot as his mind whispered 'Me too Luna, me too.'


	4. Draco's Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not that I really want Harry, I want Draco and Luna!

NOTE: It's been awhile since I thought I ought to add a new childhood memoir, I hope you will like it.

Draco's 1# boy enemy

If anyone asked who was Draco's first HUMAN enemy, Draco's first reaction would be to clamp up and refused to talk about it, and after an hour, he will get back to you... screaming 'Harry Potter' and looked smug like he had successfully avoided your question. But you knew, he was lying and it was written all over his face and no one dares questioned him in case something drastic ever happens. No one wants a very strange and deranged Draco Malfoy.

His friends found it weird and even the Gryffindors seemed appalled that he had never considered mentioning his first human enemy, truthfully. Everyone believed he would whole heartedly claim Harry to be his first and foremost deadly competitive enemy the moment the question slipped their lips.

Draco didn't want anyone to know, and no one will know because he knew his enemy would never recognize him... the only other person aware of this dangerous enemy was Luna Lovegood. Draco would die than to let her say it out loud, and she never did. That enemy was weak and pathetic, no way he was going to tell the whole wide world the name of his first and forever enemy, Neville Longbottom.

How did Neville Longbottom gain this privilege? To be considered as Draco's most deadly enemy of all time, equivalent to Harry Potter? That confuddled (confused and befuddled) fool of a boy? Draco had many reason as to why he hated Neville Longbottom. He would gladly list them:

10. He looks stupid.  
9. He was a pureblood like Malfoy himself.  
8. He was forgetful  
7. He was on Harry Potter's side  
6. He was getting stronger in spell casting and nearly knocked Malfoy over when they collided.  
5. He was a sissy.  
4. He was the deciding mark who caused the Slytherins to lose their house championships in their first year.  
3. He was plump.  
2. He was a Griffindor  
1. He was friends with Luna Lovegood.

Everyone would roll eyes on this, what kind of an enemy sounded so pathetic as this? What kind of enemy lets Draco win every time? Draco must have hated losing to Harry and decided to lower his standard? No... It was different. Here is the original list, the list he wrote when he was 13 years old. The one list that explains how truly worthy Neville was to be the great Draco Malfoy's enemy.

- Written in Draco's way-

10 reasons why I hate Neville Longbottom,

10. He spends a lot of time with Luna, ALMOST as much as me. Never as much as me because Luna spends ALL of her free time with me.  
9. He stumbles and says silly stuff with that stupid looking grin on his face, as if the world should be laughing with him, and Luna does exactly that. But no matter what it was, it always sounded stupid and hopeless to me.  
8. He was the reason why Luna yelled at me when I transformed him into a toad, apparently she was having a hard time believing that it was a) a mistake and b) he volunteered.  
7. Luna would always side Neville when he cries, and that is like every time I decide to make fun of him.  
6. He is the only MALE who touches Luna without MY approval, and he did it last week when he took a leaf out of her hair. I jinxed him for it, and because of that Luna wouldn't talk to me for a week because of that.  
5. Luna and Neville shared diaries and never let me read it. I burnt the diary, and I confuddled Neville to think he lost it. She never spoke to him for 2 days because of that.  
4. He gets to freely attend Luna's birthday party but I can't, I only see her either the day before or the day after her birthday. I made sure Neville paid the price, and he couldn't say a single word during the duration of her birthday party.  
3. He danced with Luna during her 9th birthday. (I haven't got my payback yet.)  
2. He can openly communicate with her in Hogwarts, while I have to send her notes to let her know which dark corner we can actually meet in. Last time it was in a dark broom cupboard, but I am NOT complaining.  
1. He knows her just as long as I do, but I bet he couldn't even tell from the front of her face and her back.

This would seem rather strange, it would be strange as to why Nevile could not remember such a past, nor did he remembered he had childhood friends like Draco and Luna. Draco does not consider him a friend but Draco existed in Neville's life since Neville was very young, but it all had to happen... Luna made the biggest decision in her life. She either keep Neville's memory and jeopardized the Malfoy family or she could obliviate Neville's childhood memories.

One day, the great Draco Malfoy was caught off guard when one day Pansy Parkinson commented

"How could someone as forgetful as Neville walk the face of the earth?"

Draco will smirk as he leaned back against the chair and said with as much glee as the day he managed to nearly kick Hagrid out of teaching and making Harry as angry as well... very angry. He answers with ease, forgetting he was not meant to say so, but who would really know?

"Because she chose me over him."

...and that was that. Luna was not very good in erasing memories, she accidentally caused him to suffer from memory loss from time to time. Aka, forgetfulness. Draco on the other hand, no matter how clueless Neville was, Draco's memory was as tough as an elephant, and he became Draco's bully toy... he was the easiest target to bully, but that wasn't the whole reason why he bullied Neville in his first year and the years after that. The other reason was the chances to unleash all of his revenge's that he counted since he was a kid until teenage. Luna hasn't arrived which gave him a free reign to endlessly torture the poor confuddled boy and it became something he did for a long time.

To be Continued…


End file.
